Project Summary: Young gang members engage in high risk behaviors that place them at significant risk for a range of negative health outcomes, including drug dependence, injury from violence, sexual abuse, and HIV infection. However, few studies have examined the public health risks associated with gang membership. The proposed research will develop an epidemiological profile of the practices and patterns of sexual behavior, drug use, and violence amongst gang-identified youths. Secondly, the research will describe and analyze the relationship between these behaviors and risks of HIV, STIs, and other negative health outcomes, such as drug overdoses, cognitive impairment, unplanned parenthood, incarceration, injury, disability, and death. Thirdly, the research will further refine an ethno-epidemiological methodology to examine drug use, sexual behaviors, and violence among youth gang members in terms of HIV risk and other health risks. Finally, the research will examine how well the existing theories on drug use, violence, and sexual risks explain these behaviors amongst gang-identified youth. Qualitative methods, including targeted observations and in-depth interviews, will be applied to recruit 50 young people, aged 16-25, from communities within Western Los Angeles who identify as gang members. The sample population will include both men and women, and will be comprised of predominantly Mexican-Americans, Latinos, and/or African- Americans. This study will unfold in two phases: Phase One is the Community Assessment Process (CAP) whereby interviews will be conducted with individuals who work with youth gang members in these areas. These individuals will assist in assessing particular gangs and targeting individual gang members for enrollment into the study. Based upon these interviews and subsequent ethnographic maps, two contrasting gangs will be located in Western Los Angeles. Phase Two aims to carry out Key Participant Interviews (KPIs) with 50 self-identified youth gang members from two gangs recruited during Phase One. Relevance: This study will examine high risk behaviors, such drug use, sexual practices, and violence, among a largely hidden population of young people - gang-involved youth. Findings from this study will inform new approaches towards preventing high risk behaviors among youth gang members, and forward a public health agenda benefiting future young gang members. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]